Road Trip
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: When a certain Original Hybrid calls Caroline's phone, he's shocked to find another man pick up. More importantly, a British man. And what is he doing with Caroline in a motel outside of Mystic Falls? Klaus doesn't know, but he certainly intends to find out. Klaus/Caroline Enzo/Caroline
1. Chapter 1

He'd spent many night like this, his thumbs loosely sliding over her digits as he sat alone on his bed once more, the feeling of loneliness ebbing into his very being. New Orlean's was becoming more and more chaotic, and with the tension between Elijah and Hayley he could scarcely stand it. He had to speak with her, to listen to the voice that was the only thing that could bring a true smile to his lips, the one light in his life where he knew no darkness could truly surround her.

Of course, the spirited mood he'd dared himself to feel as he finally pressed down on her number, memorised into his mind for all of eternity quickly vanished at the sound of a males voice.

"Caroline Forbes phone, how can I help you mate?"

Immediately the original hybrid was tense, moving to stand suddenly in his increasingly infuriating room, far away from Mystic Falls. His first thoughts were of kidnap, but the way he spoke her name as if he knew her, so cheerfully, so..._british. _It was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"And who is this, _mate_?" he asked, a mocking tone to his voice as he demanded a name down the phone. Whoever it was certainly wasn't any of the Mystic Fall's men he knew, which immediately put him on edge.

On the other end of the line he heard the stranger he heard a loud buzzing noise, as if he'd gotten an answer wrong in a competition. "Sorry, that's confidential."

"Where is Caroline?" he half demanded half yelled, the temptation to crush his phone within his hands becoming overwhelming for a moment.

"In the shower." the voice sounded all too smug at the fact, and an animalistic snarl came from the hybrids lips before he could stop himself. "Hang on, she's just out. Hey gorgeous, where would you say we are right now?" He paused, breath hitching as the heavenly voice rang out on the other end of the phone, clearly no-where near the stranger. "I'd like to say the sleaziest motel in all of Atlanta."

"Here that? She's in Atlanta." he said with a slight laugh. Klaus froze, eyes narrowing. She was outside of Mystic Falls? And in a motel...with a man who shared a similar accent to him. A man who called her gorgeous.

"Enzo, is that my phone? I swear, you're asking for a death sentence if you don't stop answering my calls" Caroline's voice rang out in a complaining whine, and he growled as the phone cut dead.

It was decided. With no need to stay in New Orlean's, he was going to go and find this 'Enzo.' And Caroline was right, he certainly had a death sentence.

* * *

><p>"Stop playing around Enzo, who was that?" Caroline demanded, huffing as she clutched at her wet towel, water droplets running down her back from her hair as she waited for a response. But he sat there, a stupid smirk on his annoying face as she strode over, holding her towel up with one hand so she could snatch up her phone. "I don't recognise the number..." she murmured, more to herself than the annoying presence in the room that wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

"Didn't say a name. But he sounded like he had an accent. Replacing me so soon? I'm hurt gorgeous." he stared at her for a few moments, frowning as he noticed her face pale. "What? Did I piss off an ex boyfriend of yours?"

"Correction. You just pissed off Klaus Mikaelson." she said back, letting her body drop to the bed, making sure her body was still hidden as she stared down in shock at her phone. Why had he called? And more importantly...what would he do next?

"You mean...?"

"Yes, the Original hybrid." she snapped, suddenly on edge as she jumped to her feet. "Lets just get this over with. We have a doppelgänger to find."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I'm going to make this quick, but that you so much for all the lovely reviews and the amazing amount of interest! It's amazing! So, you guys asked for longer...I give you longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on darling we're suppose to be celebrating. One night of partying and we'll return to your dull as dishwater town tomorrow. Stefan's not going to need you tonight, and we called and told them about it, so there's nothing we can do."<p>

Klaus sat alone, scowling angrily from his corner of the bar. Caroline's back was faced away from him, letting his eyes run through every single curl that cascaded down her back, bouncing when she spoke. But no matter how much he tried to calm himself staring at her curls he couldn't help but glare in the direction of 'Enzo.' He could just about see the smirk on the man's face, enough to cause him to have broken three scotch glasses already. It was unsettling, seeing the man. He had so many similar characteristics to his younger brother Kol...even his smirk was enough to take him aback momentarily. However, his mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what the two of them were celebrating. An anniversary perhaps?

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't go! We should just drive down and find where they've got Stefan." Ah, _Stefan_. His old friend. Someone was holding Stefan hostage? Someone that clearly was enough to get Caroline out of Mystic Falls for the first time in her life.

"You worry too much gorgeous. Now here, try this one." he watched Enzo hand Caroline a shot glass, practically watching the cogs of her mind whirring.

"Alright." he heard Caroline sigh, causing his jaw to clench, leaning back so as to not be seen. He had a feeling that he was going to have to suffer a very long night watching the two of them and understanding what they were.

* * *

><p>It seemed Caroline hadn't noticed their little stalker, but Enzo certainly had. The moment the two had sat down he'd felt eyes on them, and more than he could count he could see out of the corner of his eye the mousy brown haired man in the corner glaring at them. He'd made a game of it through the night as Caroline became progressively drunker, counting each time he heard a glass shatter as he let his fingers brush against Caroline in any way. It was amusing...hands, arm, even one wink sent the man over board. He was surprised that the mysterious stranger hadn't already come charging forwards to come to Caroline's rescue.<p>

It was as Caroline burst into tears that he became distracted from his games.

"A-and I'm still not the one" Caroline blabbered, tears running down her cheeks and creating a mess of mascara and tears on the pretty little vampires face. He had no idea what she meant, but he knew one thing; he hated to see her cry. He had to make it stop somehow.

"Come here sweet Caroline." he murmured softly, his hands moving to hold her own, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He certainly had little experience comforting women, even if he desperately wished to.

"N-not even Tyler wanted me. He left for_ Klaus._ He chose Klaus over me knowing I wouldn't t-take him back." her soft cries brought him to focus solely on her face, not even noticing the world around him anymore. "Not even Klaus wants me, and Stefan is with Katherine and I...I have no one." her voice turned to a strained whisper, and he looked to the bar, realizing just how much she'd drunk while he'd been playing his games.

"You have me gorgeous." he said confidently, looking down at her with a fierce expression. "And I know I'm not your level of werewolf that you seem to fetishise so much, but I am pretty good looking." he said, a small smile curving his lips upwards as he heard the small laughter come from the blonde.

"You're right...I have you..." she slurred, and he chuckled softly under his breath, standing up from his bar stool.

"Yes, and now you have me to be your support to get back to the motel." he announced with a grin, watching as she struggled to her feet, causing him to immediately wrap a protective arm around her, not even bothering to look in the strangers direction as they left together.

The trek back to the motel would of been a difficult one, but soon enough Caroline caved, allowing him to carry her all the way back. Setting her down on her bed he smiled softly, noticing the hitch of her breath as she lay motionless. She was asleep, meaning he was going to get a scolding the next morning from her for allowing her to drink quick so much. Smirking at the thought he lent down to her feet, unzipping her 'high fashion' black boots, throwing them to the floor with little care. Pulling the blanket up over her fully clothed body his hand couldn't help but linger as he reached her face, the digits of his fingers brushing ever so softly against her cheek.

It was strange, how such a young, naive frustrating vampire could make him feel quite so over-protective so soon. At first he'd decided she would be a bit of fun, with some harmless flirting...but there was something about the young blonde that was so..._pure_. She was an alluring woman for any man, with such glistening blue eyes and dazzling smile, but the similarities between her and his Maggie was heart wrenching.

He withdrew his hand with a flinch as she stirred slightly in her sleep, his breath hitching for a split second. She was his friend, the only one he really had in Mystic Falls, and he wouldn't ruin that for anything. Staring at her for a few moment before he sighed to himself, turning to leave the motel room once more. He would just return to the bar and find himself a distraction. Preferably a blonde one at that.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there beautiful." he purred, shamelessly looking towards the blonde that had strutted into the bar. There was an expression that seemed so 'holier than thou' on her face, and he absentmindedly wondered what it would be like to bring such a woman to shame in the bedroom. There were very few people left in the bar so early in the morning, even the mysterious stranger had disappeared by the time he'd returned. Meaning that he'd gotten her attention quite quickly. His eyebrows shot upwards into his hair line as she strode over to him, causing his cocky smirk to return. A blonde, similar clothes taste to Caroline, at least, he presumed as much. The girl seemed perfect.<p>

"Margarita please." she said cooly to the bartender, who merely seemed to nod quietly, while Enzo looked at her all the more, his smirk widening.

"Lovely to see a British gal trying to make her way in America" he said with a slight tilt of his head.

"And who are you?" she asked with a flip of her blonde hair.

"The name's Lorenzo...but you can call me Enzo darling." he winked, watching with a gleam in his eyes as she learnt towards him, placing a dainty hand on his leg. _Very forward._ He approved silently.

She seemed pleased by his response. "How_ fantastic_ My name is Rebekah. I believe you've angered my brother?" she quizzed, and his eyes widened as a sharp pain shot into his leg, and suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A full _twenty four hours_ had passed since they'd been in that bar.

She was used to people disappearing on her, but not him, not Enzo. He'd seemed reliable. Muttering to herself she made sure to dress appropriately. After all, knowing his cockiness, he'd gotten into a fight with some kind of 'vampire street gang.' She had to wear something she was able to fight at. Which was simply a tank top, jeans and some kick-ass boots.

She'd spent the entire time calling him, yelling at him through his voice mail, until finally, she'd decided to look for him. "I swear to god I'm going to kill you." she growled down the phone one last time, hanging it up as she left their motel room.

The first place of course, was the bar. Spotting the bartender of that night she moved over swiftly, a slight smile on her lips. "Well hello there. You remember me?" she asked, watching as the man's face became clouded, her compulsion working perfectly, her smile widening as he nodded at her. "Wonderful! Now, do you remember the guy I was with? Tall, dark, British accent?" she asked, a small scowl creasing her forehead as he shook his head.

_Typical. _She scoffed loudly, turning on her heels to leave.

"There was a blonde with a British accent though." he said, his voice in a slight trance. That was enough to make her stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean a blonde?" she asked sharply.

"A blonde...looked a little like you but with straight hair...and a more pouty lips."

"Great. Just...great." she growled, storming out of the world without a second notice.

* * *

><p>He groaned loudly, his eyesight returning slowly as he blinked.<p>

The blonde stood in front of him, a twisted smirk on her suddenly annoying face. And the person next to him...

"You've got to be kidding me." he let out a bitter laugh, his body shaking the chains as he did so. The strange man from the previous night stood beside the blonde, eyes narrowed and not at all smiling like the blonde was. Somehow he wasn't sure which of his captures looked more intimidating at that moment, though the man's tense jaw was enough to cause him to smirk. "Klaus Mikaelson I presume? Funny, I imagined you'd be taller." he said with a raise of his eyebrows, snickering slightly.

"Easy mate, unless you want your tongue cut out." the man threatened, and Enzo grinned widely, recognizing the voice from the other days phone call.

"Come now, that's the money maker for when I'm with the ladies." he said with a smirk, sending a wink in the blondes direction. "A little thing you missed out on after that prank last night darling. A shame really."

"You're talking to an Original vampire _darling_, I suggest you give me more respect." she said in a mocking tone, causing him to roll his eyes chuckling.

"Well, this has been nice and all, but would you mind letting me down? My arms are getting a little tired." he looked up to where his arms were chained up, making sure to shake them and cause a loud jingling. "And of course I have sweet Caroline waiting for me in our motel room. Well, you should know how the lady gets when she wakes up to an empty bed, right? Oh...wait. Wasn't it a forest?" he added, his lips curved into a taunting smirk as he noticed the look suddenly darkening the hybrids features.

"A forest?" the blonde_-Rebekah's_ voice rang out, clearly confused as she looked between the two males, clearly watching their staring contest. "Nik." she said, her voice dangerously low as she turned to Klaus. _Nik? What kind of a nickname was that?_ He pondered to himself idly. "Are you telling me I kidnapped this ridiculous excuse of a vampire because he's currently Caroline's new fixation?"

Both he and Rebekah paused, waiting for a response. They were merely met with stony silence.

"You're pathetic." she snarled to her brother causing Enzo to snort, gaining her attention. "And so are you. She's merely one baby vampire, I do not understand why our entire population seems infatuated with her!"

"What can I say? The girls got one hell of an ass." he said, taking pleasure in the new shade of red covering the Original's face, making him wonder how dark he could make his face go before the hybrid snapped.

However, he was quickly distracted by the blonde moving to reach for his jeans.

"With your brother watching? How extraordinarily kinky of you blondie." he commented, earning a wry smile from the blonde. That was something at least. It was as she reached for his phone that he scowled. "Sorry love, but that's private property." he insisted, narrowing his eyes as she began playing his voice mail, Caroline's beautiful voice ringing out in an angry tone.

_- "Enzo, I swear to god...why did you let me drink so much? Don't think you can get away from a punishment just by staying away for the duration of my breakfast."_

_- "Very funny Enzo. Pick. Up. The. Phone."_

_- "Are you trying to stress me out? Because I swear I've aged by hundreds of years just waiting for you to come home after**five** hours."_

- "_I'm officially getting worried. Call me soon, before I send out a search party."_

_- "If you've gotten yourself hurt or in trouble, don't expect me to help you out of it."_

_- "Enzo!"_

_- "I swear to god I'm going to kill you."_

And the last one.

_- "Don't worry, I'm on my way."_

He'd been so entranced by the young vampires voice he hadn't even bothered to watch the siblings exchange looks.

"Well, looks like the Mrs is on her way." he chirped brightly, already in a considerably better mood as a small snarl came from the hybrid. "Not big on the whole words thing, are you mate?"

"Be quiet." Klaus snapped, causing Enzo's features to light up.

"And he talks! Not much, it's a start. Now, are you going to let me out of these chains, or are we waiting for Caroline to storm in and cause one of her typical spoiled brat tantrums?" he asked pleasantly, watching with a smirk as the hybrid hesitated, knowing all too well no one was dumb enough to get on the perky little blonde bad side.

* * *

><p>It didn't take her long to figure out where Rebekah and Klaus were hiding.<p>

There she stood, outside of the largest house in the area, breathing in and out slowly as she mustered up all of her confidence. She was about to see Klaus. _Who currently has your friend hostage. _He was inside the house._ Probably torturing Enzo._

It took less than a second after that thought for her to charge into the house, hair bouncing on her shoulders as she strode in confidently. The man had only just been released from his last hell. She wasn't about to be the reason for his next imprisonment.

"Klaus, _stop_ it!" she yelled angrily at the scene in front of her, running forwards in a blur to knock the stake from Klaus' grasp, moving to yank it from Enzo's body quickly. "Enzo, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, cupping his face with both hands as she checked for injuries, a panicked look on her features as she watched his eyes flickered back open. Once assured that he was still living she turned to Klaus.

"What are you doing to him?" she almost screamed at him, her eyes alight with anger. There was no way that Enzo could of provoked Klaus so much, though she knew the idiot could of if he'd really tried. Before Klaus could open his mouth her attention was drawn back to Enzo due to the laughter coming from the vampire.

"Told you." he breathed out raggedly, and Caroline was taken aback with how smug such a beaten and bruised prisoner could look.

"Well Enzo here made quite a few lewd comments, towards both you and my sister." the original's voice called over, capturing her attention once again. "I merely thought it important to educate him otherwise."

"Who you then proceeded break the neck of." Enzo chimed in helpfully.

"A little besides the point."

"Where are the keys to these chains Klaus? Because I swear to god, I'm going to break these off of him myself." she growled, turning her back to Klaus and reaching for the chains, tugging at them with all her might. She could hear him sigh behind her, and stiffened suddenly as she felt his close proximity as he leaned over her to break the chains effortlessly, his chest pressing against her back as he leaned forwards.

"Thanks mate." Enzo said cheerfully as his arms fell to his side, and Caroline moved close to him, a concerned frown etched onto her gentle features as she checked him over once more.

"No worries _mate_." Klaus snarled back, and Caroline turned to see the briefest of emotion flicker through Klaus's eyes, and she was shocked to the core to recognize the emotion of jealousy.

"Seriously?" she snarled, eyes narrowing at the original, turning to stand in front of Enzo in a protective manner, chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out angrily. "Did you really come here because of that stupid phone call?"

"Yes." Klaus said through gritted teeth, clearly trying to ignore the man behind her as he focused on her.

"What did you say to him?" she asked in disbelief, huffing as Enzo moved to stand by her side, annoyed by how much pleasure he was clearly getting from the two arguing.

"I merely told him where we were." he said, and she didn't like the innocent look crossing his features.

"I need a drink." she declared.

"Me too gorgeous, want to go and grab a bite?" Enzo offered.

"A bite?" Klaus asked incredulously, looking to Caroline as though she could explain his words. "You only drink from blood-bags if I recall correctly."

"I do." she muttered, not liking the fact that Enzo looked so comfortable in Klaus's makeshift home. "He's making a bad joke. He does that."

"Caroline, I wish to talk to you...alone." Klaus informed her, and Caroline noted the immediate frown that had come to Enzo's face, all playfulness and humor gone from his face.

"Not bloody likely." he snapped, and Caroline looked to him, causing his hard gaze to soften ever so slightly.

"Why don't we all sit down and get a drink." Caroline decided, placing a hand on Enzo's shoulder to calm him. "And you can...go snatch eat erase later." she added quickly, causing Enzo to smile slightly before she looked to Klaus, who nodded, tight lipped as she smiled wearily, knowing she would be playing peacemaker between the two men.

"WHAT IN HELL DID YOU BLOODY THINK YOU WERE DOING?" a females voice screeched loudly from upstairs, and Caroline sighed, eyes closing to collect herself.

"It seems Rebekah has awoken for drinks too." Klaus said in a conversational tone, and Enzo chuckled under his breath, already moving to begin his draining of the Mikaelson alcohol supply.


End file.
